El Muerto
by Naoko Daidouji
Summary: Está muerto. No hay nada que hacer. ¿O sí, Miguel Ángel?


**EL MUERTO**

Por: Peppercat

Muerto.

Al fin está muerto.

Acabo de salir del shock inicial. Lo toco con la puntita del pie, sólo para confirmar.

Pronto se impregna de un líquido oscuro, viscoso.

Por un segundo, el odio que hace unos minutos me cegara se transforma en un temblor convulsivo. Siento náuseas. Lo maté. Yo lo maté.

No hay marcha atrás. No hay remedios ni lugar para lamentaciones. Simple y llanamente está muerto.

Con cuidado, con miedo, miro sobre mis hombros.

No hay nadie.

Nadie ha visto mi crimen.

Pero sé que sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien le eche de menos.

Tengo dos opciones: confesar y enfrentar la condena, o…

O hacer desaparecer la evidencia.

Decidí llevarlo todo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Pero tengo que moverme rápido. Miro a mi alrededor y la respuesta me viene a la mente como caída del cielo.

En un rincón de la habitación está una maleta. Relativamente grande. Supongo que Casey la olvidó cuando vino a quedarse la última vez que Abril lo echó de casa.

Tomé el cuerpo, relativamente ligero, y lo envuelvo con cuidado en una manta, hecho rosca.

Al contrario de mis temores, cabe en la maleta sin problemas.

Siempre lo vi más grande de lo que en realidad era, por lo visto.

Con cuidado, tomo aquel improvisado ataúd y asomo la cara por la puerta del gimnasio.

No hay moros en la costa.

Es mi oportunidad para irme.

Comienzo la carrera. Puedo sentir escalofríos, aún con el silencio que reina en el pasillo.

Luego sigue la estancia. La maldita estancia. Rafael está sentado en el sofá, por primera vez en su vida concentrado en algo, por lo visto. Un libro. O más bien una revista. Una de esas que Splinter nos tiene prohibidas por su contenido obsceno, aunque para nadie es un secreto que todos tenemos al menos una bajo la cama. Como sea. Posiblemente no note que salgo. Es mi última barrera antes de salir de la guarida.

O sea, la libertad.

Afuera, esconderlo no será problema. Incluso… Tengo planeado un lugar para tirarlo…

Aunque no sé que dirá la gente cuando vea ese engendro -no más raro que yo- en un depósito de basura del barrio Bronx.

Como si me importara.

Avanzo lentamente. Quizá demasiado. Rafael siente mi presencia y me voltea a ver de frente.

La pregunta no se hace esperar.

-¿A dónde, Mike?

-Que te importa.- contesté, impulsivamente. Me miró con suspicacia.

-Como quieras. El que se va a meter en líos eres tú, no yo.

"Tú lo has dicho" murmuro casi inconscientemente. Dios, que no me haya oído.

Pero no pregunta nada más.

Es mi día de suerte.

O eso creí.

Apenas voy a abrir la puerta, vuelve a hacer una pregunta.

-¿No has visto a Donatello?

-¡No, no, para nada, no lo he visto siquiera!- contesto de golpe, traicionado por mis nervios.

-Pero creí que estaba contigo…

-Creo que salió.

-Si lo vez, dile gracias por arruinar el tostador, en vez de arreglarlo… no sé que le pasa por la cabeza, de veras.

Y volvió a encerrarse en su lectura.

Tengo el corazón a mil por hora.

Miro el tostador sobre la mesa de la sala, abierto, mostrando sus entrañas metálicas al mundo. Me pregunto cuando volverá a funcionar, si es que algún día lo hace…

Sólo pensar en la palabra "entrañas" me produce escalofrío.

Tengo que salir… De aquí…

Empiezo a andar por las alcantarillas. Ni yo sabía que tenía esa velocidad.

Ni la sangre fría para deambular con un cadáver.

Antes del sitio planeado, me detengo.

Las manos me tiemblan. Que nadie me vea, por Dios, que nadie me vea, que nadie…

Siento una mano cálida, casi quemante, sobre mi hombro.

Y el mundo se hunde bajo mis pies.

Volteo la cabeza. Sea quien sea, estoy muerto…

La expresión de Rafael es implacable.

-Así que aquí estabas…

-Yo, yo…

No puedo decir más. Me clava una mirada inquisidora. Creo que no lo resistiré. Examina el cadáver un segundo y sus ojos se abren enormes. Tarda un minuto que parece una eternidad antes de volver a hablar…

-Donatello…

Y luego, fría, terriblemente.

-No imagino cómo vas a darle la noticia de que volviste a destrozar su ordenador portátil…


End file.
